Saldando cuentas
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Heinkel y Seras luego de años de enfrentarse por motivos de sus organizaciones deciden tener una ultima pelea para saldar cuentas por todos esos años


**Bueno aqui un pequeño oneshot para reincorporar algo al Fandom de Hellsing que habia dejado hace mucho si alguien se pregunta quien soy antes me conocian como "andersonforever" bueno aqui les dejo esto disfruten**

En una fabrica abandonada a las lejanías de Irlanda del norte, dos siluetas caminaban a un mismo punto, la luna llena bañaba dicho lugar los perros callejeros ladraban desenfrenados por la presencia de ambas personas en dicho lugar.

—sabes para que te cite ¿Verdad? Draculina—Heinkel estaba parada delante de seras, la primera uaun con su cara desfigurada

—Para un combate podría ser—Dijo ella con, seguridad

—Si, llevamos peleando varios años y todos nuestros combates siempre fueron algunos a mi favor otros a tu favor. Nuestra rivalidad va en aumento constantemente y aun si queria matarte ya esa idea no me entra en mi cabeza—heinkel dolo se quito su gabardina dejando su chaleco únicamente

—los años te hicieron pensar Heinkel—Dijo ella mirandola

—Te cite para un ultimo combate, con este saldaremos quien es la mas poderosa , no me importa el resultado si quien ganara ya que ambas somos incapaces de matar a la otra —La iscariote aunque lo negara nunca pudo matar a seras

Tanto seras como Heinkel miraban en la otra a sus maestros y por eso no podian matarse porque pensaban que perderían lo ultimo que recuerdan de su maestro.

—Bien, heinkel, nuestro ultimo combate —Dijo seras y de su brazon salieron sus armas

—No te contengas —Heinkel solo cargo una de sus pistolas

Ella tomo una bala y la puso en su dedo sl arrojarla ambas esperaban a que callera para comenzar .

La bala cayo y comenzo la lucha, seras con su velocidad le disparo primero cosa que heinkel no vio venir y los disparos chocaron con ella, seras dejo de disparar para recargar y los disparos de Heinkel comenzaron, la draculina esquivaba los disparos con, agilidad y habilidad , en el aire usando su otra arma ella disparo pero esta ves Heinkel fue mas rapida y en su mano aparecio una espada katana con la cual bloqueo los disparos.

—Tarde mucho en poder dominar la habilidad de anderson de generar espadas —Ella comenzó a correr hasta ser una linea azul yendo hacia victoria

Esta bloqueo el ataque con su brazo de sombras, la hoja bendita le dolia pero logro aguantar la fuerza con la que la iscariote arremetió.

—Y mucho mas copiar la velocidad de Yumie—Dijo ella pero dos disparos en el pecho le dejaron un enorme agujero

—Gracias pip… —Dijo seras de su brazo Pip se materializaba este tenia la pistola de alucard la Cassull

—No fue nada Mignonette —Dijo el con un cigsrro en su boca

Heinkel retrocedió mientras se tocaba el pecho las balas la atravesaron, pero al poco rato de regenero.

—Ju! Esta es un hueso duro de roer —Pip solo miraba a Heinkel

Heinkel solo aparecio una Espada en su mano y la lanzo a seras quien apenas y la esquivo , seras al mirarla esta tenia una caja larga en su mano.

—¡¿e… el clavo?! —Grito ella asombrada

—No… algo mejor —Ells rompio la caja de la cual salio una lanza —La lanza del destino

La punta dio un fuerte brillo y heinkel se preparo una ves mas para pelear ells lanzo la lanza que cuando seras la esquivo esta giro y la atravesó Seras dejo escapar un grito y luego sangre de du boca.

—Seras victoria… desde mucho te EH visto como mi rival y mi igual , tu eres el alucard que yo debo matar y yo soy el anderson al que tu debes acabar,¡Muéstrame el poder de la reina de la noche! —grito heinkel pero una bala le arranco gran parte del brazo

Seras tenia la Jackall de alucard Ella apenas se quito la Lanza le volvio a disparar esta ves en la Pierna la cual quedo destrozada, luego el estomago, Heinkel solo cayo al sueño en un charco de Sangre.

—¿Te rindes?—Pregunto Seras

—Nunca…..—Dijo la iscariote Regenerando su pierna al hacerlo salto por arriba de Victoria tomando la Lanza una ves mas

—eres fuerte pero no como tu maestro—Dijo Heinkel sin Mirarla

—y tu no te comparas con el tuyo, ambas somos solo las sombras de ambos —Dijo Seras calmada

—Si...te vere mañana en la reunión con Integra…—Dijo Heinkel

Ella tomo su saco y se fue al acerlo gran cantidad de sangre broto de Seras la lanza la daño de una forma que no podia regenerarse.

—Si ubieras recibido otro ataque de esa lanza no la contabamos —Comento Pip —Si.. Al parecer ella tambien se dio cuenta

Seras solo comenzo a caminar de forma Lenta hasta sanar su herida.


End file.
